Un cambio sorprendente
by marijf22
Summary: Hola, les traigo una historia con una Saku diferente, separada y embarazada, intentando una nueva vida con un Neji un tanto con gustos diferentes. Es un three-shot y espero que les guste! Capi final chicas! y votación para un 4to con la historia desde el punto de vista de Neji!
1. Chapter 1

_Hola fanáticas: aquí les traigo una historia de amor y sexo un poco diferente. Espero les guste y me dejen algún RR para saber como va. Será corta así no quedarán mucho tiempo a la espera de las novedades jejeje. Besos y que la disfruten!_

_CAPÍTULO 1: MIS LOCAS HORMONAS_

_Mi matrimonio se ha terminado_. Eso era lo que continuamente me decía a mí misma desde hacía tres meses atrás cuando Sasuke, mi marido, se había ido de la casa. El problema es, que dos meses atrás me había dado cuenta de que estaba embarazada. Y todo producto de la descontrolada noche de pasión que había compartido con mi marido unos días antes de que se fuera. ¿_A que esto no era irónico?_

Nuestro matrimonio había tenido algunos altos y bajos durante los cinco años que había durado y siempre lo habíamos logrado sacar a flote gracias a la química sexual que teníamos; cada vez que hacíamos el amor parecía que todo alrededor nuestro se incendiaba. Pero casi medio año atrás las cosas entre nosotros eran cada vez más complicadas, y no todas las discusiones podíamos calmarlas con horas de sexo alucinante. Hasta que unos tres meses atrás, luego de haber decidido por última vez darnos una oportunidad y tener una semana de vacaciones para los dos solos, se había producido el inesperado accidente de quedarme embarazada. Claro que en ese momento no lo sabíamos ninguno de los dos; menos sabía que al final de esa semana idílica de incontables orgasmos me enteraría que mi marido me había engañado con una de las meseras que trabajaban en el restaurante que él manejaba. Eso había hecho que yo lo echara de la casa.

Ambos teníamos una sociedad de negocios. Yo dirigía un café – bar y el dirigía un restaurante. Ambos éramos dueños de ellos y realmente nuestros negocios iban bien. Había sido un poco difícil ponernos de acuerdo cuando nos habíamos separado de aquella manera pero ambos entendíamos que no podíamos dejar que todo se fuera por la borda por culpa de no llevarnos bien durante el matrimonio. Así que cada uno se ocupaba de su negocio, reuniéndonos los martes de cada semana para comentar los avances, impuestos, facturas y bueno, ahora el bebé que venía en camino. No nos preguntábamos nada acerca de la vida privada de cada uno, ni de cosas personales o de estado de ánimo_. Ninguno de los dos quiere tocar un tema complicado_, me justificaba.

Pero en estos tres meses, el embarazo había comenzado a obrar sus primeros cambios en mí teniéndome con las hormonas un tanto descontroladas y a mí caminando por las paredes del apartamento donde habíamos vivido con Sasuke, sudando como loca en las noches y sufriendo de mucha insatisfacción sexual. A pesar de masturbarme y jugar con mi cuerpo, no era suficiente; éste me pedía algo duro entre mis piernas. _Estaba caliente, muy caliente. Y quería un hombre._ El joven que había contratado para la cocina hacía una semana había empezado a colmar todas mis fantasías de jugosas imágenes y eso solamente contribuía a que mi excitación a veces no solo se presentara por las noches sino durante horas de trabajo mientras lo veía trabajar o cuando me hablaba con su voz varonil que simplemente al saludarme ya me hacía mojar_. Neji_, ese era su nombre. Muy respetuoso y educado, trabajador y con ese aire de misterio y sensualidad alrededor que me atraía espantosamente. Sabía que de vez en cuando me echaba miraditas cuando pensaba que no lo estaba viendo, eso sólo servía para aumentar mi ego; sabiendo que al menos no era yo la única que quizá fantaseaba.

Era martes al final y esta vez le tocaba a Sasuke venir a mi local para poner los reportes de los locales al día esta semana. Ya había despachado al personal y el lugar estaba cerrado al público. Y yo estaba sobrecargada de tensión sexual. _Genial Sakura_, me dije, _pon en marcha tu plan de emergencia si no quieres terminar explotando de pura frustración. _Había estado pensando en una idea para por lo menos salir del paso por un tiempo, no podía seguir así de irritable por no tener sexo, eso era patético; sin embargo, sabía que Sasuke no se resistiría a la idea tampoco. Sabía que él seguramente no se había mantenido célibe todo este tiempo que habíamos estado separados pero el siempre había sido insaciable, y yo también. Por eso era que nos llevábamos tan bien juntos en el dormitorio. Aún no me sentía preparada para salir con nadie, por no decir que no conocía a nadie como para acostarme esporádicamente, así que a quien podía recurrir para obtener gratificación sexual era a Sasuke, al menos sabía que obtendría lo que quería, el era muy bueno en eso. Unas campanas sonaron avisando la entrada de alguien al local y supe que era él. Sonreí_. Plan en marcha._

- Hola Sakura, ¿cómo estás?

- Muy bien gracias, y tú? – el asintió y eso me dijo que estaba igual que yo. Nos sentamos y estuvimos un rato metidos en los papeles hasta que se hizo cerca de medianoche. Finalmente me decidí a sacar el tema en cuestión. – Necesito hablarte de algo – le dije intentando sonar casual. Él me miró y esperó que comenzara – El embarazo me tiene un poco… descentrada… - _vaya manera de describirlo_, pensé – así que necesito que me ayudes con algo… - el simplemente levantó una ceja, aún esperando – Necesito tener sexo, me estoy volviendo loca por culpa de las condenadas hormonas, así que… te apuntas? – lo miré expectante mientras se notaba bastante sorprendido por mi petición. Inmediatamente se recompuso y sonrió sensualmente. _Yo sabía que no podría resistirse_; como dije antes, Sasuke y yo nos llevábamos muy bien en la cama.

- Claro gatita… - y dicho eso nos encontramos en un mar de besos, caricias, y caliente desesperación sexual_. Oh sí,_ cantaban mis hormonas, _al fin_.

Sasuke tiró los papeles de la mesa y me colocó sentada allí colocándose entre mis piernas. Mi vestido se levantó un poco revelando mis piernas, y Sasuke lo levantó casi completamente enrollándolo en mi cintura; podía sentir su erección detrás de su pantalón de tela, refregando contra mi centro húmedo. Me bajó los tirantes del vestido mientras ponía mis senos antes su boca y los chupaba en ella. Yo trabajaba abriendo su bragueta para liberar su miembro y sentirlo adentro, _lo necesitaba adentro en ese mismo instante_. Sasuke también estaba impaciente porque sacó mis manos de su pantalón y finalmente sacó su miembro guiándolo hacia mi entrada y penetrándome de una vez. Agarró mis manos y las sostuvo contra la mesa detrás de mí mientras me cogía con fuerza y me succionaba los senos de vez en cuando. Yo sólo podía gemir y apretar mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para llevarlo más adentro. Sentía la tensión en mi vientre, las cosquillas del orgasmo formándose hasta que estallé jadeando por la intensidad, mientras Sasuke siguió un poco más y terminó también. Ambos estábamos agitados, apoyados el uno contra el otro. Había sido un interludio rápido pero intenso, _Justo lo que me recetó el doctor_, pensé y sonreí para mis adentros.

Sasuke se retiró de mí y yo alcancé unas servilletas que había cerca para limpiarme la evidencia del encuentro. Nos arreglamos la ropa y le ofrecí una bebida. El aceptó y ordenamos el caos de papeles que se había formado anteriormente. Después de tomarnos un café y sentir que al menos un poco mi libido había menguado me sentí más tranquila. Quizá podía mantener un poco bajo control las hormonas deseosas de satisfacción con un poco de sexo casual con mi esposo… _Quién lo diría…_ Hablamos un poco antes de que se fuera y esa noche dormí con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

A partir de ese momento, todos los martes además de poner al día toda la contabilidad de los locales teníamos sexo y luego bebíamos y charlábamos un poco como si fuéramos amigos, y es que se sentía como cuando Sasuke y yo habíamos empezado a salir y no estuviera presenta la tensión del matrimonio en sí. Se sentía bien. Relajado.

* * *

Con Neji, mi sexi cocinero nos habíamos conocido un poco más, aunque seguía teniendo fantasías con él, por supuesto pero al menos ahora podía controlarme un poco más gracias al desahogo de los martes. Eso sumado a mis diarias masturbaciones me tenía mucho más bajo control. Era un martes a un mes de comenzado con mis encuentros sexuales con Sasuke cuando sucedió algo. Sasuke y yo habíamos terminado por fin con el papeleo correspondiente de los locales, y él estaba arrodillado entre mis piernas mientras yo me apoyaba en el escritorio de la pequeña oficina de la parte de atrás cuando me pareció ver una figura en la ventana que daba al patio trasero. Por un momento me congelé pero después me perdí en las sensaciones que mi marido me estaba provocando con su lengua. Finalmente llegué al orgasmo y una vez que Sasuke estuvo en sus pies de nuevo me penetró con fuerza e intensidad; últimamente le veía más salvaje cuando nos encontrábamos, un par de veces había llegado y me había tomado contra la pared antes siquiera de poner la contabilidad al día. _No sabía muy bien que pensar de eso_.

Estaba llegando a mi segundo orgasmo cuando ví a Neji en la ventana con los ojos ardientes. Y eso me disparó más allá aún. Era muy erótica la idea de él observándonos mientras nosotros teníamos sexo. Lo miré fijamente mientras me corría sabiendo que se vería como una provocación de mi parte. _Después lidiaré con las consecuencias_, pensé en ese momento. Sasuke acabó unos segundos después y me obligué a mirarlo nuevamente mientras me agarraba la cara entre sus manos y me daba un dulce beso. _Qué fue eso?_, me pregunté desconcertada. El no se había mostrado de esta manera antes desde que habíamos comenzado con nuestros interludios amorosos. Cuando salió de mi y fue al baño pude ver que Neji ya no se veía.

Después de eso, cada vez que Neji me miraba o hablaba conmigo podía notar su mirada conocedora y sensual sobre mí, como si fuera una caricia. Conversamos algunas cosas personales en algunas ocasiones y fuimos de a poco transformándonos en amigos. Desde ese día que él nos había visto, solamente vi a Sasuke en términos sexuales unas semanas más antes de terminar con eso. Y cada vez Neji había estado presente en la ventana como observador. Sasuke cada vez se encontraba más posesivo y en mi fuero interno sabía que estaba volviendo a enamorarse de mí, lo cual no estaba sucediendo conmigo ya que mis sentimientos por él no iban más allá de una amistad. El matrimonio entre ambos había terminado de matar el romance pero no la camaradería. Claro que a mi marido no le gustó nada el hecho de no volver a tener relaciones; sin embargo no podía reclamarme nada ya que estábamos separados. Y ambos sabíamos que seguir así era lo mejor. _Al menos yo lo sabía_. _Así como también sabía que Sasuke podía ponerse muy insistente cuando quería_.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capi, en unos días subiré el otro.

Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

_Buenas buenas, aquí ha llegado la conti! lamento haber demorado, no era mi intención! A mina-kyu le digo que en realidad no escribí ningún capi con los pensamientos de Neji pues no se me había ocurrido en realidad, pero ya que lo dices, quizá escriba un epílogo con la visión de su parte durante todo el three-shot, y con eso sería un cuatro-shot o algo así jejeje. Sin más les dejo para que lean, espero les guste ^^_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 2: NEJI_

Finalmente a mis cinco meses de embarazo se me empezó a notar mi pancita de embarazada. Las hormonas se habían calmado, _o al menos no había nada que un toque de mi mano de vez en cuando no pudiera subsanar_. Sasuke y yo habíamos acordado seguir separados sin tramitar el divorcio mientras durara el embarazo, de forma de no tener trámites ni preocupaciones extras que pudieran estresarme. Aún discutíamos que sucedería cuando el bebé naciera, al yo vivir sola ahora. Sasuke quería mudarse de nuevo conmigo pero yo me negaba rotundamente. Al final había arreglado con mis tías Shizune y Tsunade, que cuando el bebé naciera ellas me dieran una mano con el asunto. Mis padres habían fallecido cuando era pequeña y mis tías (las cuales eran pareja) se habían hecho cargo de mí. Tsunade trabajaba en el hospital local, y Shizune era decoradora de interiores. El hermano de Sasuke también se había ofrecido para darnos una mano, pero ambos sabíamos que él siempre estaba ocupado y que probablemente seguiría absorbido por su trabajo.

Yo había intentado descifrar a quien dejaría en mi lugar cuando tuviera al bebé; aunque el apartamento donde yo vivía estuviera en la parte de arriba del local, no tendría mucho tiempo para encargarme de la organización y dirección del lugar. Lo mejor sería ir desde ya adiestrando a alguien para el puesto para poder quedarme tranquila cuando llegara el momento. Neji y yo habíamos intercambiado opiniones acerca de cosas sobre el lugar y me había dado algunos buenos consejos que había puesto en práctica. Aunque hubiera entrado para el puesto de cocinero, se notaba que tenía una formación en administración gastronómica. Tal vez él sería un buen candidato para el puesto. Pero primero tendría que consultarlo con Sasuke… _aunque eso era solamente un detalle, era mi decisión la que contaba en este local después de todo._

Y como yo lo había predicho, a Sasuke no le agradó demasiado la idea de mí pasando más tiempo con otro hombre pero reconoció mi punto al detallarle las buenas calificaciones para el puesto y mi opinión profesional del desempeño de Neji. Por supuesto que dejé afuera la creciente atracción entre ambos, y lo bien que nos llevábamos fuera del entorno laboral. Neji se emocionó cuando le comenté mi decisión y enseguida aceptó el ofrecimiento. Y desde ese momento comenzamos a pasar más tiempo juntos, mientras yo intentaba ponerlo al tanto de las cosas que tendría que hacer durante mi suplencia, cuando el no estaba trabajando de cocinero. Él también me había ofrecido su ayuda cuando tuviera el bebé, era todo un caballero en cuanto al tema, y siempre atento a mis necesidades. Sin duda cada vez me sentía más y más allegada a él. Salimos varias veces e incluso conocí a su prima Hinata, su única pariente con la que tenía buena relación. Sin embargo; parecía que ninguno de los dos se decidía dar ese paso final, aunque ambos nos moríamos por darlo. Las miradas entre nosotros quemaban y los roces ocasionales nos dejaban con la sangre ardiendo y anhelando más.

A veces me preguntaba si lo que frenaba a Neji era mi embarazo o algo más. Sabía que había estado casado con una chica de nombre Ten-ten y que ella había fallecido durante una redada policial, ya que ella era policía. Neji había aparecido en el pueblo queriendo cambiar de aire, y de vida, luego de dos años intentando sin éxito seguir con su vida en la casa que había compartido con su esposa muerta. Un hombre que también había sido un detective y que por las desgracias de la vida había cambiando totalmente su oficio, su vida e incluso su forma de pensar en muchas cosas.

* * *

Finalmente fue un día en que habíamos pasado un día estupendo juntos, en que decidí intentar yo dar ese paso. No sabía muy bien como encararlo pero si no lo intentaba nunca podría sacarme las dudas.

Recién habíamos llegado al local y le había invitado a tomar un café en mi apartamento (té para mí), cuando me armé de valor y le enfrenté.

Él estaba sentado en unos de los taburetes del barcito que separaba de la cocina, y yo fui a sentarme en uno a su lado llevando las bebidas de ambos. Nos miramos un momento en silencio, diciendo tanto con nuestros ojos como podíamos. Dejando mi taza a un lado le tomé una de sus manos y admiré sus largos y fuertes dedos. Sentí que se estremeció cuando pasé mi dedo por la palma de su mano y unas mariposas de anticipación recorrieron mi cuerpo.

- ¿Hay alguna razón para que hasta ahora no me hayas besado? – sus ojos llamearon ante mis palabras y sentí que se puso en tensión todo su cuerpo. - ¿He dicho algo malo? – pregunté dudando. El acarició mi rostro y yo exhalé un suspiro de satisfacción, me lamí los labios y enseguida sentí sus dedos recorriendo donde mi lengua había estado antes. Sus ojos nunca dejaron mi rostro, tragando cada detalle del mismo, de mis expresiones. Finalmente suspiró.

- No has dicho nada malo, preciosa. Es sólo que… no sé si te asustarías por mis preferencias… - yo fruncí el ceño, _¿de que hablaba._

- Estoy segura que no eres gay… - el se rió.

- Menos mal… pero no me refería a eso – dijo y yo aún me quedé media perdida antes sus extrañas palabras. Esperé a que continuara. – Soy un Dominante, aunque lo prectico más en el dormitorio.

- ¿Un Dominante como en Bdsm? – él asintió. Observando mi reacción. Yo en realidad no sabía mucho acerca de eso, por lo que esperé a que el dijera algo

- Así es, ¿sabes algo de eso?

- No mucho en realidad, aunque tengo una amiga que me ha contado que ha tenido experiencias de ese tipo. – el asintió. – Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con… con esto…

- Para nosotros poder tener algo tú tendrías que tener cualidades de sumisa… o al menos disfrutar de someterte… - yo abrí mi boca para decir algo pero el me calló – He estado observándote, me gustas mucho y creo que nos hemos acercado pero no sé si estás preparada para algo como esto, no ahora mismo… con un bebé en camino y las preocupaciones venideras…

- No me digas lo que puedo o no hacer – el sonrió negando con la cabeza.

- Eres tan terca… - yo sonreí también. Me moría de ganas de besarlo, de que me besara, pero ahora no sabía si sería adecuado intentar algo con él. – Es un rasgo tan interesante en ti… - él se acercó aún más y con mi cara en sus manos me besó, suavemente al principio y más fuerte después, delineando mis labios con su lengua, y tentándome a cada instante. Mi corazón galopó en mi cuerpo y sentí erizado cada centímetro de mi piel. Neji obraba milagros con su boca.

Finalmente nos separamos y mis mejillas ardían ante la excitación que ahora recorría mi cuerpo. Los ojos de Neji brillaban, y sentía su erección contra mi muslo.

- Quiero que hagas algo esta noche por mí – me dijo con su voz un poco más ronca de lo normal. Yo esperé mordiéndome el labio. Él observó eso y volvió sus ojos a los míos – quiero que esta noche te masturbes pensando en mí. – Me sonrojé aún más fuerte pero como hipnotizada por sus ojos y sus palabras igual asentí. – Quiero que después me llames y me cuentes como fue. – Mis ojos se agrandaron y sentí la humedad entre mis muslos - ¿Entendido? – asentí – Dilo. – yo tragué.

- Sí… sí lo entendí.

- Muy bien preciosa. – me dio un casto beso esta vez, y después delineó mis labios con su dedo antes de separarse de mi lado. – Ahora me voy a retirar.

- Em… de acuerdo… te acompaño hasta la puerta. – él me siguió y una vez allí me acarició una vez más mi mejilla y mis labios y se fue, dejándome con el corazón desbocado. Enseguida me puse a buscar en Internet cosas acerca del Bdsm y sobre dominación y sumisión y debo admitir que algunas cosas me excitaron mucho al imaginar practicarlas con Neji. Más tarde cuando me acosté e hice lo que me había dicho, encontré lo estimulante que era saber que el sabía lo que yo estaba haciendo y tener que reportárselo después, contarle los detalles de mis toques íntimos y mis fantasías mentales.

* * *

Así pasaron dos meses, Neji dándome tareas de vez en cuando, como no llevar ropa interior a alguna salida que hacíamos, masturbarme a la hora del almuerzo mientras él me miraba por la ventana de afuera de la pequeña oficina; incluso una vez me puso enfrente de un espejo y me tocó él haciendo que yo observara todo lo que me hacía. Cabe decir que mis expectativas aumentaban cada día, quería sentirlo dentro mío, sentirlo correrse en mí, en mi boca, en mi cuerpo, quería complacerlo. El se notaba satisfecho con mis progresos; sin duda sus instrucciones habían sacado a relucir la sumisa complaciente que había en mí y estaba dispuesta a ceder a cada una de sus demandas. En otra de las ocasiones, una de las últimas veces que habíamos salido, él había atado mis manos en el cabecero de mi cama y me había probado con su legua. Me había dado un sexo oral maravilloso. Varias veces me había llevado hasta la cumbre sin dejarme acabar, lo cual me había hecho sufrir en ese momento; sin embargo, una vez que el estuvo satisfecho y mis ruegos le complacieron me dejó llegar al orgasmo y el clímax fue como ningún otro que hubiera tenido antes; intenso, poderoso, devastador. Y eso que ni siquiera habíamos tenido sexo.

Yo estaba ya en mi último mes de embarazo, y el doctor me había recomendado evitar las emociones fuertes por lo que últimamente Neji y yo nos limitábamos a las caricias y besos, el me mimaba mucho y no me dejaba hacer nada. Me dominaba totalmente el tiempo que pasábamos juntos, y cada vez yo iba notando más y más esa presencia de dominante y controlador. Pero no me disgustaba; al contrario, lo encontraba reconfortante y amable, al contrario de Sasuke que cuando se ponía en su faceta de controlador se volvía posesivo y celoso al extremo.

Había hablado con mi esposo acerca de mi amistad con Neji, (lo cual había sido un momento muy incómodo) así como también había dejado todos los papeles del divorcio preparados para comenzarlo una vez hubiera tenido al bebé. No me gustaba la idea de seguir viéndome con Neji e incluso tener algo serio con él, estando aún legalmente casada con mi marido. Todo había pasado tan rápido, los sentimientos habían crecido exponencialmente en los últimos meses y eso a veces me asustaba un poco. A Neji no se le escapaba nada de mis reacciones ni otras cosas. Él también sabía que yo estaba un poco asustada por la intensidad de lo que sentía, pero él también tenía experiencia en relaciones del tipo en que estábamos teniendo (D/s) por lo que encontraba normal lo que yo sentía. Era abrumador algunas veces sentir esa clase de adoración por alguien, o sentir que la vida de uno gira alrededor de la otra persona a tal nivel.

* * *

Neji había estado actuando un poco extraño y distante en los últimos días por lo que me sentía un poco preocupada. Sin embargo, cuando le preguntaba me decía que era nada, que no me preocupara. Y yo no lo hacía. Finalmente di a luz, un lindo niño que se llamaría Sai, como uno de los hermanos de Sasuke que había fallecido cuando era pequeño. Mi tía Shizune se había trasladado a mi apartamento una vez que me habían dado el alta y me ayudaba y atendía a todas horas con el bebé. Neji pasaba temprano un rato y luego se iba a atender el local. Al mediodía pasaba por allí un rato y almorzábamos juntos y conversábamos del día. Por las noches pasaba a despedirse y ocasionalmente me dejaba alguna tarea para mantenerme entretenida, _Como si cuidar un bebé no fuera suficiente para mantenerlo a uno ocupado_. Pero de todas maneras sentía que eso nos juntaba más a él y a mí como pareja. Todas las noches Sasuke pasaba por el apartamento a ver al bebé y a veces cenaba con Shhizune y conmigo. Mi tía Tsunade pasaba a vernos después de sus turnos y a veces se quedaba a dormir si tenía libre al día siguiente.

Neji seguía teniendo sus momentos de extrañeza y ahora que no pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos como antes le extrañaba mucho. Y no sabía si su cambio en su día a día había variado mucho tampoco, debido a que ahora no podía estudiarlo en detalle. Un par de meses después de que hubiera nacido Sai, Neji se apareció con cara lúgubre frente a mi puerta. Era justo un miércoles, después de haber cerrado. Esa noche Shizune se había ido a su casa ya que era su aniversario de pareja, y Tsunade tenía la noche libre. Neji entró y agradecí que Sai estuviera dormido en ese momento. Estaba nerviosa.

- ¿Qué sucede Neji? – le pregunté un tanto asustada.

- Debo irme – me dijo con voz profunda. Me miró a los ojos y su rostro mostraba una seriedad absoluta. – Tengo que resolver unos problemas en mi ciudad.

- Cuéntame – le pedí arrodillándome a sus pies, en una posición de súplica que me había enseñado. Él tomó mi rostro en sus manos y me besó profundamente y sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Se sentía como una despedida. – Por favor Neji… señor mío… no me dejes… - el apoyó su frente en la mía y después se retiró. Me instó a que me sentara en su regazo y me masajeó la nuca con una mano y me acarició la pierna con la otra, como hacía cuando quería tranquilizarme por algo.

- Mi prima está metida en un problema por culpa de su ex – novio, y desde hace unos meses me he mantenido al tanto de lo que sucede porque temo por ella. Se está investigando una serie de situaciones y tengo que ir allá para dar una mano en lo que pueda. Como ex – detective aún tengo importantes contactos y una fuerte presencia que puede resolver y solucionar algunas cosas… ella está en peligro y la quiero mucho – él me miró a los ojos con pesar – es mi familia y debo ayudarla. Se lo debo. – él dudó antes de seguir – no puedo decirte mucho más aún… y no sé cuanto tiempo puede llevarme solucionar todo… - una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y el la limpió – No llores preciosa… voy a volver…

- ¿Lo prometes? – susurré con voz débil.

- Lo prometo – afirmó él – Además… eres mía… - agregó con tono posesivo y atrayéndome más cerca de él. La pasión renació entre los dos y mi cuerpo ardió por él.

- Quiero ser realmente tuya antes de que te vayas Neji… - lo miré a los ojos con amor y adoración, rogándole que me hiciera el amor antes de irse – por favor Señor… - me bajé y me puse en posición, ofreciéndome a él.

Neji tomó un pañuelo que había sobre el sofá y me levantó de un brazo, no podíamos ir a mi habitación porque el bebé estaba durmiendo allí en ese momento por lo que una vez que me ató las manos, me colocó sobre el reposa - brazo del sofá exhibiendo mi culo hacia él, y mis manos y mi torso estaban colgando sobre el sofá. Yo tenía puesta solamente una bata y debajo estaba desnuda ya que me había acostumbrado a estar así. Neji me subió la bata y expuso mis muslos hacia él, pasó un dedo por mi raja notando la humedad que había allí, la prueba de mi excitación y se lamió los labios. Yo gemí al sentir su lengua probarme y sus manos amasando mis nalgas. Un dedo comenzó a estimularme mi clítoris mientras su lengua seguía atormentando mi vagina y su otra mano acariciaba mi nalga y mis piernas.

- Lamento no tener tiempo para disfrutarte como me gustaría, preciosa… - dijo con voz ronca y me cacheteó las nalgas, el lugar me escoció un poco mientras una agradable sensación hormigueaba a través de la zona. Me amasaba y azotaba las nalgas suave, y un poco más fuerte cada vez hasta que sentí que estaba muy cerca de correrme. _Que sensación tan maravillosa_, pensé. Sentí el sonido de ropa cayendo y supe que Neji me iba a hacer el amor. El nuevamente bajó a lamerme mi clítoris y casi me vengo ahí mismo. – No tienes permiso de correrte aún Sakura – me dijo con su voz profunda y exigente. – y yo temblé ante los escalofríos que la vibración de su voz me produjo. Subió un camino de besos por mi espalda y posicionó la punta de su miembro en mi entrada. Me mordió la nuca al llegar a ella y me penetró de una sola vez. Grité un poco por la intrusión repentina, estaba además muy sensible y con el orgasmo pendiendo de un hilo, y tuve que morderme los labios para impedirme gritar más fuerte ante la sensación del pene de Neji llenándome. Él gruñó con satisfacción al sentirse enfundado en mi calor. – Que bien te sientes, preciosa… - susurró en mi oído mientras mi piel se erizaba al sentir su lengua recorrer mi cuello y espalda. Yo gemí y el comenzó a moverse lentamente haciéndome cabalgar un orgasmo. – Acaba, Sakura – me dio permiso para dejarme llevar por el arrollador orgasmo que vibraba en todo mi cuerpo, dejándome temblorosa. Él siguió moviéndose mientras mis últimos temblores internos apretaban su miembro aún erecto. Luego me rodeó con uno de sus fuertes brazos para comenzar a estimular nuevamente mi clítoris sensibilizado y las sensaciones volvieron a construírse en mi interior. Neji me azotó una de las nalgas un par de veces mientras la quemazón enviaba pequeños cúmulos de excitación hacia mi núcleo. Gemí ante sus estocadas más fuertes ahora, una de sus manos seguía estimulando mi clítoris mientras ahora la otra sondeaba la roseta apretada de mi ano. Estaba nuevamente muy cerca del clímax otra vez.

- Por favor… por favor… - le rogué.

- ¿Por favor que Sakura? ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó en un tono malicioso.

- Quiero correrme… por favor… déjame acabar mi señor… - jadeé mientras él me follaba más fuerte.

- Así me gusta, buena chica. Córrete Sakura, hazlo ahora – me dijo con autoridad, mientras me penetraba el ano con uno de sus dedos, lo cual me disparó de una a otro clímax poderoso. Él dejó de estimularme tanto el clítoris como el ano y me tomó las caderas con ambas manos para aumentar sus penetraciones y finalmente derramarse en mi interior con un ronco gemido de satisfacción. Ambos quedamos jadeando y sudorosos, pero con el cuerpo muy relajado. Neji salió de mí pero me impidió moverme hasta que volvió con un paño húmedo y me limpió los restos de nuestra consumación. Me levantó suavemente y me desató las manos. Me sentó en su regazo abrazándome y acariciándome la espalda.

- Gracias Neji – le dije en voz baja mientras sentía que el cansancio de tantas noches ocupada con el bebé, y el ejercicio físico reciente me adormecían; lo último que sentí fue un "_Descansa"_ en mi oído y un suave roce en mi frente. Cuando desperté unas horas después Neji se había ido. Yo estaba acostada en el sofá tapada con una manta. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando ví la nota en la mesita ratona frente al sofá que ponía: _Volveré_.

* * *

Nota:

Bdsm: BDSM es la denominación usualmente empleada para designar una serie de prácticas y aficiones sexuales relacionadas entre sí y vinculadas a lo que se denomina sexualidad extrema convencional. Las siglas significan B (bondage), D (disciplina, dominación), S (sumisión, sadismo) y M (masoquismo).

Relación D/s: relación que existe entre un/a Dominante y un/a sumiso/a

* * *

Hasta aquí el capi, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen algún RR con sus impresiones ^^

Un beso!

Juliana


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola chicas, aquí les traigo el capi final de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado y la hayan disfrutado. Tal vez, pero solamente tal vez y si ustedes lo desean (para esto deben dejarme algún RR afirmativo para la idea) escriba un 4to capi pero toda la historia desde el punto de vista de Neji. Pero para eso me tienen que dejar RR para hacerlo. UN beso_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 2: REENCUENTRO Y COMIENZO._

Las semanas pasaron pero yo no recibí ninguna llamada de Neji. El trámite del divorcio estaba en marcha y según los abogados llevaría tiempo. Con Sasuke ya habíamos acordado todo lo necesario en cuanto a los locales y los bienes compartidos. El se quedaría con el restaurante y yo con el café – bar; tendríamos una custodia compartida de nuestro hijo; el apartamento me lo quedaría yo así como todo lo que había en él pero Sasuke se quedaría con el pequeño apartamento mono – ambiente que teníamos a dos cuadras del restaurante; lugar que habitaba desde que nos habíamos separado (hacía un año ya).

Me sentía triste por no saber que sería de Neji ni como podría contactarlo pero aún albergaba la esperanza de que él volviera, como había prometido. Me había enamorado profundamente de él y sentía que me faltaba algo cuando no estaba a mi lado. Cuidar de mi hijo me ayudaba a sobrellevar el estar sin él. Sai estaba hermoso a sus casi cuatro meses. Se portaba lo mejor que un bebé de su edad podría, dormía la mayor parte de la noche y lloraba solamente cuando tenía hambre o había que cambiarle el pañal. Ya había comenzado a tomar alguna leche con complemento aparte de la materna, por lo que podía pasar un poco más de tiempo en el local, haciendo algunas de las tareas que antes eran mías y después fueron de Neji. Ni que decir lo complicado que fue hacerme cargo de todo cuando el se había ido, sin haberme avisado con antelación. Al principio Sasuke me había dado una mano con todo el asunto y me había reprochado el haberle ofrecido justamente al cocinero un puesto que conllevaba tanta responsabilidad. Claro que no le retruqué nada ni emití comentario alguno al respecto, ya que Neji no me había dado demasiados detalles al respecto de su repentina desaparición. Esperaba que se encontrara bien, y que su prima Hinata estuviera a salvo. Yo la había visto un par de veces y me había parecido una muchacha muy dulce y alegre. Saber que podría estar en problemas me dejaba el estómago hecho un nudo. Al igual que algo le pasara a Neji. Finalmente había contratado a una prima de Shizune, llamada Anko, para que se ocupara de la dirección del local y yo poder dedicarme a mi hijo y poner en orden otras cosas. Su contrato sería por un año pero luego la dejaría trabajando a medio tiempo así yo tendría tiempo para vivir mi vida también aparte de trabajar.

* * *

Seis meses más pasaron y yo ya casi me había dado por vencida con respecto a Neji cuando vi a Hinata aparecer por la puerta del local. Mis ojos se iluminaron al verla bien, pero enseguida la preocupación tomó lugar al no ver a Neji con ella.

- Hinata! Hola! ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunté acercándome rápidamente a su lado. Ella sonrió y nos abrazamos un momento antes de soltarnos y agarrándola de las manos la llevé a una mesa y nos sentamos en las sillas allí. Le hice seña a uno de los meseros para que nos trajera café y enseguida me concentré en ella.

- Muy bien Sakura, ahora estoy bien.

- Pero dime que pasó, Neji vino un día a despedirse que tenía que ir a ayudarte y no me dio más detalle. Han pasado meses y no he tenido ninguna noticia de ustedes y de repente estás aquí… Por favor no me digas que le pasó algo – tartamudeé un poco al final, un tanto asustada por lo que pudiera decirme ella. Los ojos de Hinata se volvieron tristes un momentos pero enseguida se encontró con mi mirada.

- Lamento mucho que hayas pasado por todo esto, me imagino que debes haber sufrido. Tenía un novio que tenía problema con las drogas y se había metido con gente mala. Me vi envuelta en eso sin darme cuenta y Neji tuvo que usar sus contactos para ayudarme a salir de todo eso. Mi novio está en la cárcel ahora y he tenido que mudarme de la ciudad. Mis padres me desheredaron pues me culpan de toda la situación que ha enlodado su apellido – los ojos de la morena se llenaron de lágrimas – y vine aquí a comenzar mi nueva vida… ver si puedo olvidar los malos momentos que pasé… - le apreté las manos con fuerza, y la miré con determinación.

- Todo lo que necesites no dudes en decírmelo Hinata, te daré una mano con lo que sea.

- Gracias – ella asintió – te lo agradezco mucho. En cuanto a Neji… - su voz se apagó y yo contuve la respiración esperando lo peor. – el fue herido en una de los enfrentamientos que se dieron entre los que vendían droga y los policías; había ido como policía encubierto y terminó en el fuego cruzado… él… estuvo un mes en coma, y unos meses más recuperándose de sus heridas… - su voz ahora era un susurro – lamento mucho que tuvieran que estar separados por mi culpa… - Hinata lloraba ahora. Me acerqué a su lado y la abracé para consolarla. _Neji había sido herido, había estado en coma y meses recuperándose… y según eso, ahora estaba bien, ¿o no?_

- ¿Él está bien ahora? – le pregunté temblando. Ella asintió y sonrió.

- Está en el auto ahora, afuera, esperando – Hinata dijo y mi corazón saltó de alegría – él tenía miedo de que hubieras seguido con tu vida… no es que me lo dijera sino que yo se leer entre líneas cuando se trata de él – y ambas nos reímos disimuladamente. Nos sirvieron el café pero diciéndole una disculpa a Hinata salí corriendo del local. "_Es el Citroen azul"_ sentí que me gritaba la prima del hombre que amaba, mientras escaneaba el estacionamiento por la descripción del vehículo donde estaría Neji, pero nada más cruzar la puerta hacia el exterior un brazo se enredó en mi cintura atrayéndome hacia un pecho fuerte. Mi corazón latió desbocado al oler la loción que Neji siempre usaba y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al darme cuenta de que era mi hombre el que me sostenía en sus brazos.

- Hola Sakura – dijo con su voz profunda en mi oído y escalofríos de placer me recorrieron. Le sentí olerme y apoyar su barbilla en mi pelo. Me giré para verlo y una lágrima de deslizó por mi mejilla al tenerlo frente a mí.

- Neji! – me aferré a él y se quejó un poco a lo que yo vacilé – Lo siento! – me disculpé alejándome un poco.

- No es nada, no te preocupes preciosa – me dijo con una sonrisa limpiando una lágrima de mi rostro. – Te he extrañado mucho Sakura.

- Yo también Neji… - susurré intentando controlar los sollozos que querían escapar de mi boca. – Pensé que quizá… - lo miré suplicante – … que te había sucedido algo – él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó al fin, reclamando mis besos con una necesidad feroz que ambos sentíamos. Me abrazó al fin y yo enterré mi rostro en su cuello mientras lloraba y él acariciaba mi espalda intentando reconfortarme.

Volvimos adentro y nos sentamos con Hinata charlando de todo un poco, y dando detalles de todo lo que había sucedido en las vidas de ambos mientras habíamos estado separados todo ese tiempo. Hinata se quedaría en el apartamento que Neji había alquilado en la ciudad antes de irse, ya que tenía dos habitaciones. Y solicitaría empleo en algunas de las tiendas que había en las cuadras. Neji volvería a trabajar como cocinero en mi local. Finalmente ellos se fueron para dejar sus cosas e instalarse en el apartamento mientras Neji y yo quedábamos para una cita esa noche, en mi apartamento. Yo había llamado a Shizune para que se llevara al bebé esa noche así Neji y yo estaríamos tranquilos. Una vez me hube ocupado de eso, junto con todas las cosas que el bebé necesitaría, me ocupé de darle algunas indicaciones a Anko para esa noche así ella quedaría a cargo de todo, y yo podría relajarme con Neji.

* * *

Él llegó cerca de las diez de la noche, con una botella de vino en sus manos y un bolso en la otra. Sabía que esa noche sería especial para ambos, sería un reencuentro y un comienzo. La cena estaba preparada ya, y él me sentó en su regazo y me alimentó. Sus manos fueron desnudándome de a poco mientras me alimentaba con diferentes ingredientes cada vez. Yo disfrutaba mucho sus caricias mezcladas con la degustación de los deliciosos platos que teníamos. Sentía su erección contra mi trasero llenándome de excitación por lo que vendría. Una vez que ambos estuvimos satisfechos fuimos a la habitación. Él me besó probando mi gusto, lamiendo mis labios, mordisqueándome y robándome el aliento, dejándome mareada y excitada. Neji me recostó en la cama y ató mis muñecas a la cabecera de la cama. Me había ido desnudando mientras cenábamos así que ahora estaba completamente desnuda y a su merced. Me vendó los ojos y pasó sus dedos por mis pezones que ya eran unos picos duros, mientras mi estómago temblaba. Sentí el roce de su ropa mientras él se desnudaba y luego hubo silencio. Sentí que algo peludo y suave me acariciaba. Se movía a lo largo de mis brazos, y sobre mis pechos, y zigzagueado a través de mi estómago hasta mi montículo. Contuve el aliento cuando la cosa peluda y suave me acarició, haciendo círculos sobre algunas áreas rápidamente, después moviéndose con suaves caricias por mis piernas. Los toques nunca tocaban donde yo lo anticipaba, y rápidamente mi piel se fue excitando. Algo frío tocó mis pechos y luego la punta de mis pezones haciendo que se volvieran duros guijarros mientras yo jadeaba por la sensación. Sentí los labios de Neji chuparlos a continuación y el contraste casi me catapulta al orgasmo. Mi vientre estaba tenso por la excitación y yo desesperada por correrme. Neji movió el cubo de hielo (yo asumí que era eso) por mi piel, haciendo círculos en mi ombligo y luego yendo más abajo, pasando por mi clítoris haciendo que gimiera, y luego en mi raja húmeda. La sensación era sumamente erótica y excitante, el contraste de temperaturas era increíble. Sentí la lengua de Neji en mi clítoris mientras me metía el cubito de hielo en mi interior y me corrí allí mismo, gritando su nombre. Él siguió chupando mi botón de nervios y después que el hielo se derritió por mi calor interior sentí su lengua allí, lamiendo y sorbiendo mis jugos. Mi cuerpo temblaba aún por el orgasmo cuando sentí sus manos recorriendo mis piernas suavemente, y sentí sus besos en el interior de mis muslos. Neji fue dejando un camino de besos por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi boca donde me dio un beso a consciencia, demandante, erótico y sensual, un beso que me dejó sin aliento y deseando más. A continuación bajó a mis senos y los succionó fuertemente hasta dejarlos duros. Sentí que me colocaba algo en uno de ellos y un dolor agudo se disparó hacia mi clítoris al sentir algo así como una pinza apretándome el pezón.

- ¿Duele? ¿O te gusta? – me preguntó aún pasando su lengua alrededor del pezón donde había colocado la pinza. Gemí mojándome más aún.

- Ssí… me me gusta… - dije casi sin aliento mientras me acostumbraba a la sensación, la cual se había transformado en placer un momento después. Neji realizó el mismo procedimiento en el otro pezón y otro chillido se me escapó hasta que me acostumbré a la presión de las pinzas. Sentía que mi cuerpo se recalentaba por las nuevas sensaciones y que cualquier cosa podía detonar un nuevo orgasmo. Neji volvió a besarme en la boca, tentándome con su lengua maestra y dejándome con ganas de más. Él bajó de nuevo, besándome en el camino y degustando mi ombligo mojado, soplando un poco mientras la zona se erizaba. Bajó a mi montículo y lo palmeó agregando sensaciones al cúmulo de las ya existentes.

- ¿Te gustaría correrte de nuevo Sakura? – me preguntó mientras su aliento rozaba mi clítoris y yo me estremecía.

- Sí señor… por favor… sí… - rogué. Sentí sus manos amasar mis nalgas y su lengua succionar mi clítoris y mi raja mientras lo único que yo podía hacer era gemir y deshacerme en sus manos. Sentí su intrusión casi al instante, llenándome y haciéndome sentir completa por al fin tenerlo en mi interior, en mi vida. Me cogió así, hasta que ambos nos vinimos en un orgasmo maravilloso, que nos dejó jadeando y suspirando.

- Te extrañé Sakura – me dijo al oído un momento después, mientras me desataba las manos y me acariciaba mi costado. Yo me acurruqué junto a él y nos dijimos palabras tiernas y nos acariciamos, intentando abarcar lo más que podíamos el uno del otro. Neji me limpió y fue a buscar algo para que picoteáramos los dos en la cama. Nos reímos un poco y nos besamos profundamente. Finalmente me quedé dormida entre sus brazos, para despertarme unas horas después boca abajo y otra vez con mis muñecas atadas a la cabecera. Neji lamía mis nalgas y me las mordisqueaba; me chupó mi raja y mi culo mientras yo jadeaba anhelando más. Sentí luego unos azotes en mi culo, el escozor se sumó a mi excitación. Sentí sus dedos en mi interior estimulándome mientras la otra mano apretaba mis pezones sensibilizados por haber tenido antes las pinzas. Neji jugó con mi cuerpo llevándome varias veces a la cima para luego no dejarme liberarme, yo jadeaba insatisfecha casi lloriqueando por no poder tener mi orgasmo. Hasta que al final luego de unos cuantos ruegos y torturas me permitió al fin alcanzar mi clímax, y lo hice teniendo su miembro muy bien enterrado en lo profundo de mi ser. Caí en la inconsciencia después de ese clímax, creo que por un momento mi cerebro se sobrecalentó por la sobre estimulación.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Neji me despertó con el desayuno en la cama y volvimos a hacer el amor en la ducha un rato después. Sabía que Anko se haría cargo del lugar así que no me preocupé por otra cosa que no fuera pasar a levantar a mi hijo de lo de Shizune y Tsunade, acompañada de un muy sonriente Neji. Ya habíamos hablado acerca de nuestra relación. Nos daríamos la oportunidad de seguir intentándolo, hasta ahora veníamos muy bien, ambos nos amábamos y teníamos mucha química en nuestro trato diario, no solamente en la cama, como había sido el caso con Sasuke. Cada uno acarreaba con sus propios fantasmas; él era viudo y yo aún estaba divorciándome y criando un hijo, por lo que no sería fácil en algunos momentos. Pero mientras ambos nos quisiéramos seguiríamos intentándolo. _Después de todo, el que no arriesga no gana, ¿verdad?_

* * *

_Hasta aquí el capi, espero que les haya gustado! un beso grande y nos vemos en mis otros fics!_

_Juliana_


End file.
